A Demon named Kira
by XxEmbers13xX
Summary: Light has been in confinement for three weeks now, and he is sick of L trying to get him to confess to being Kira. He believes that he is innocent and would never kill people like Kira, but what would happen if his own personal demon paid Light a visit?


**This is something I worked on for the last two days, it I make any mistakes please tell me so that I can improve my writing**

**And remember to rate and Review! =3**

* * *

Light's golden brown eyes were locked onto the camera that hung from the ceiling of his cell, he lay on the cold hard ground and hated every minute of his confinement and he hated it almost as much as he hated Kira.

He has been in confinement for three weeks now Ryuzaki was telling him that the killings stopped ever since he has been in confinement, but he would never lose hope that he would get out and prove his innocence.

He believed that Kira was still out there and he would be caught by the Kira task force no matter what, and if he ever met with Kira face-to-face he would make sure that Kira got punished for what he did to him, his dad and everyone else who was hurt by Kira.

Light's POV

I looked at the camera above me and yelled at the man watching me through it once again, my voice sounding strained and weak as I wasted away in my little cell.

"I'm NOT Kira Ryuzaki, so please let me out so I can help you catch the real Kira!" I said with a hint of urgency in my voice,

"No Light-kun, the killings have stopped so I believe that you are Kira, so are you ready to confess?" L said through the speaker as his computerized voice echoed through the poorly lit room.

"I'll never confess because I'm not Kira!" I yelled in attempt to talk some sense into Ryuzaki, but my efforts were useless all of my yelling and trying to convince the detective would go to waste because of all of the evidence of me being Kira was growing day by day because of Kira stopping his judging of criminals.

So all I could do is wait for the real Kira to start killing again, Kira wouldn't stay in hiding for long and when he came out L would have enough evidence to know that I'm not Kira.

_How could he think that I was that heartless monster who quietly killed people and thinking he was some sort of god? Damn Kira to hell, I hate him for putting everyone against me! _I thought as I sighed out of irritation.

As I tried to sleep I caught a glimpse of what I looked like through the reflection of the camera.

I had bags under my eyes just like L, and I was almost as pale as him too with my skin tone looking as pale as someone who was ill, My eyes were blood shot from staying up all the time trying to prove my innocence, my usual golden eyes were replaced with a faint cloudy beige from lack of sleep and sunlight.

I looked down at myself to see that I was wearing a black shirt that was covered in dirt and dust from lying on the ground for three weeks straight and dark grey pants that were worn out_, Is this really what Kira has done to me? He stripped me of the pride I had left in just a few weeks of being here. _I thought as I tried to move my hands that I could straighten out my appearance, it was no use because of the restraints on my hands and feet.

I took a quick glance at my hands and noticed that the handcuffs were cutting into my wrists and causing them to bleed a little bit.

It didn't hurt too much so I could ignore it for the time being, I should have been focusing on how to convince L that I am not Kira.

I stared at the camera and argued "Ryuzaki, I know that there is a lot of evidence against me and Kira's killings stopped but that only proves that Kira is familiar with my situation so-"I was then cut off by Ryuzaki as he insisted "No Light, the reason why the killings stopped is because you are Kira."

"No! I'm not Kira!" I shouted in frustration, I paused for a second before thinking of something, some kind of way for them to know that I'm not a killer.

"Zoom in and look into my eyes, are these the eyes of someone who is lying?!" I exclaimed with determination, my voice sounding honest and innocent as I raised my head to face the camera on the ceiling.

I was extremely irritated with Ryuzaki, how could he not tell that I was telling the truth? _I want to catch Kira just as much as he does right now._ I thought as I laid my head on the cement floor.

_Probably more now that I think about it, Ever since I've been in here all I can think about is who Kira could be. I used to have no passion for anything and now that empty feeling has been replaced with a burning desire to catch Kira, 'cause I hate his idea of justice and what he's done to thousands of people. I know that just because they're criminals they still have the same right to live…Right?_ I questioned as I thought about my own motives and desires.

_Well, I want to follow in my father's footsteps and join the police force. And it's true that our justice system doesn't always help criminals to turn their lives around, but would I really kill criminals if I had that kind of power?_ My mind raced with the same thoughts playing over and over in my head like a broken record as I thought about similarities between myself and Kira, finding a few things in common with the deranged murderer.

_But I'm not Kira so I shouldn't be thinking that way._ I thought as I concluded that there was no possible way that I could be Kira.

_'Isn't this world better without criminals running around and hurting everybody?'_ A mysterious voice asked as I tried to clear my head, the voice sounded just like my own but it had a sinister tone to it as if it belonged to a demon.

I shook at the very sound of his cold, demonic voice that seemed to echo throughout my head, I tried to get my golden locks of hair to cover my terrified face the best I could.

Suddenly I heard a small _Click_ as L's voice came through the small speaker. "Are you alright Light-kun? Are you ready to confess that you **are** Kira?" he asked as my golden eyes glared at the camera in silence.

"I'll never confess because I'm Not Kira Ryuzaki!" I exclaimed in frustration at the letter, my voice growing harsh and cold from yelling constantly about my innocence.

_'But wouldn't it be nice if you had that kind of power Light-kun? You could mold this rotten world into your image.'_ The voice asked once again, my mind was racing with hundreds of thoughts about where this voice was coming from. Was it my imagination? Or was it Kira himself?

I tried to stay calm and tried to forget about what was bugging me as I tried to make myself comfortable on the concrete floor, I slowly drifted off into sleep as I felt my eye lids grow heavier and my mind lulling me into a dream.

Suddenly I emerged into a poorly lit room, I could see the crimson red walls and checkered black and white floors. The air smelt like blood, rusty and metallic as I walked further into the damned hallway.

After a few minutes of walking I could see a bright light at the end of the hallway, but what I saw was something that I hoped to never see ever again.

It was a man in his early twenties with auburn hair and caramel eyes with a hint of red that made him look demonic, he was sitting on a throne made out of bones of his victims.

He had a frightening smile and above him were the words 'Io vivo Io governo li risparmio' in blood which meant 'I Live, I Rule, I Save in italian, and there was no doubt about it that this was a blood thirsty version of myself but the one thing I was suprised by was when he said "Bow down before Kira, If you do you might be saved by your God."

"You are not god Kira." I said as my voice shook at bit from speaking to the murderer, his caramel eyes looking like a blood red as he stood up from his throne of bones and walked towards me. Our Honey coloured eyes met as he stood in front of me, waiting for me to say something.

"Are you supposed to be me?" I asked as I looked the beast in the eye, taking in his cold glare. He only laughed at my question , as I was frightened by his presence.

"Yes Light, I am you and **we** are Kira." He replied with excitement as he saw my jaw drop at his response.

"I am not you and I am defidently not Kira." I snarled as I became angry with the self-proclaimed god, and my hatred for Kira growing making my need to lock him in a mental asylum greater than ever.

Kira grabbed my shit and lifted me off my feet with no effort as he grew angry with me, but just then he wiped his cruel glare off of his face and grinned. "Light, don't you want to help this world and make it a better place for your friends and family?" he asked in a perpetually tired voice, in attempt to get me to agree with his point of view.

I was dumbfounded by his question I could only stare at him as I thought about having a peaceful world, Could I really support him, even though he is killing hundreds of people? If I had that power, would I kill all of the criminals in the name of good? No, I would never do something as awful as that. Murder is Murder no matter what good comes from it.

"I wouldn't kill people like you Kira; I want to find another way to help this world without becoming a monster in the process." I admitted as I watched Kira's calm face turn into an angry frown once again.

"Well Light since you don't agree with your god, you will be punished in order to help me create my perfect world. Any last words Yagami-kun?" he mocked as he pulled a dagger from his pocket.

I could only stare at the dagger as he put it closer to my face; it was so close that I could see my reflection in the metal blade. My breathing quickened at the thought of dying right here and now at the hands of Kira, what could I do to save myself?

"You'll never be a god Kira; all you are is a heartless monster that wants to kill others out of blood lust." I said with anger in my voice, making me sound desperate to get out of this predicament.

"I AM GOD, AND ANYONE WHO GOES AGAINST THAT GOD WITH DIE A PAINFULL DEATH!" he yelled as he shoved the dagger into my chest, causing me to yell out in pain.

I was thrown to the ground and my blood started to stain the floor a dark red, I could barely breath as I tried to grab Kira but my efforts were useless. Kira just stood there as he laughed at me as I started to lose conciseness, and the last thing I heard was satin celebrating his victory against me.

I woke up and saw that it was all an awful nightmare, _'Of course it was a nightmare, I would never kill of all of those criminals.'_ I thought as I assured myself that I was innocent.

And now the only thing that I could do was sit in my small cell and wait for them to find out that I was innocent this entire time, but even though I wanted to forget about that nightmare I could still remember his satanic laugh.

* * *

_there's no solution (no solution)_  
_give me truth to my conviction_  
_is my own confusion (my confusion)_  
_reality or fiction _  
_am I out of my mind?_

_it took me so long to find out_  
_it's right there in front of me_  
_too close to see_  
_what i thought was true_  
_i see right through_  
_what's killing you _

_there's no solution (I can't see)_  
_give me truth to my conviction_  
_is my own confusion (that I feel)_  
_reality or fiction _  
_am I out of my mind?_

_so maybe nothing else will ever be so clear_  
_and maybe that's only my fear(am I out of my mind)_  
_If just for one day I wish I could disappear_  
_just take me far from here (am I out of my mind)_

_~Sum41_


End file.
